LittleKulitNation
LittleKulitNation is a TV channel that airs various preschool shows (including that already aired on Mini Kids Myx). Philippine counterpart of UK's CBeebies and El Kadsre's ETVKPS. It time-shared with Maxxx. It airs at 6am-7pm List of programming * Green Hills (2018-present) * Go Jetters (2018-present) * Nella the Princess Knight (2018-present) * Rob the Robot (2018-present) * Rainbow Ruby (2018-present) * Peppa Pig (2018-present) * P. King Duckling (2018-present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2018-present) * Dora the Explorer (2018-present) * Fishtronaut (2018-present) * Ava Riko Teo (2018-present) * Boj (2018-present) * Hey Duggee (2018-present) * Sine'skwela (English dub) (2018-present) * PJ Masks (2018-present) * Charlie and Lola (2018-present) * Paw Patrol (2018-present) * Rusty Rivets (2018-present) * Top Wings (2018-present) * Tigga and Togga (2018-present) * Nelly and Caeser (2018-present) * The Lingo Show (2018-present) * Teletubbies (2017 version) (2018-present) * Sesame Street (2018-present) * MumuHug (2018-present) * LazyTown (2018-present) * Nutri Ventures (2018-present) * Tayo the Little Bus (2018-present) * The Koala Brothers (2018-present) * The Upside Down Show (2018-present) * Maggie and The Ferocious Beast (2018-present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) * Llama Llama (2018-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2018-present) * Storybots Super Songs (2018-present) * Bo on the Go! (2018-present) * Animal Mechinicals (2018-present) * Super Wings (2018-present) * Baby Looney Tunes (2018-present) * Dibo the Gift Dragon (2018-present) * Inanimate Insanity Kids (spin-off to Inanimate Insanity) (2018-present) * Bali (2018-present) * Chuggington (2018-present) * The Doodlebods (2018-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2018-present) * Justin Time! (2018-present) * Jelly Jamm (2018-present) * Thomas & Friends (2018-present) * The Save-Ums! (2018-present) * Super Why! (2018-present) * Twirlywoos (2018-present) * Dinopaws (2018-present) * Mother Goose Club (shorts for obvious reasons) (2018-present) * Digby Dragon (2018-present) * Earth to Luna (2018-present) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2018-present) * The Backyardigans (2018-present) * What's the Big Idea? (2018-present) * Badanamu shorts (shorts for obvious reasons) (2018-present) * Larry the Lawn Mower (2018-present) * I Spy (2018-present) * Chloe's Closet (2018-present) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2018-present) * Julius Jr (2018-present) * The Wiggles (2018-present) * BFDI Babies (spin-off of Battle for Dream Island) (original series) (2018-present) * Saunted Sailor Kids (2018-present) * Clangers (2018-present) * Postman Pat (2018-present) * 64 Zoo Lane (2018-present) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2018-present) * Dragon Tales (2018-present) * Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2018-present) * In the Night Garden... (2018-present) * Tree Fu Tom (2018-present) * Ratsamouse (2018-present) * Baby Jake (2018-present) * LittleKulitNation Bedtime Stories (2018-present) * Sarah & Duck (2018-present) Upcoming * Robocar Poli (2018) * Labuntina Sing-a-Long (shorts) (2018) * Zoofari! (2018) * Badanamu Cadets (2018) * Ollie! The Boy Becomes What He Ate (2018) * Bradley and Bee (2018) * Molang (2019) * Luna to the World (2019) Segments * Let's Go! – Early morning schedule between 6:00am and 9:00am; Includes programmes such as What a Day!, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Sesame Street, Bing, Teletubbies, Postman Pat, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, Bo on the Go!, 'Hey Duggee'', Go Jetters, BFDI Babies and Bali. * Discover and Do – Late morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. It often contains programmes that give a learning opportunity to viewers, such as Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Thomas & Friends, Tigga and Togga", ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (also aired on KulitNation), Dragon Tales (also aired on KulitNation), Charlie & Lola, The Backgroundigans, Kuu Kuu Harajuku, Animal Mechanicals and Earth to Luna. The hour between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm is branded as Lunch Time and features shows such as I Can Cook and Tinga Tinga Tales. * Big Fun Time – Late afternoon weekdays between 3:00 pm and 6:00 pm. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for children who have recently returned from school. Programs include Jelly Jamm, Sarah & Duck, Nutri Ventures, Sine'skwela, Ni-Hao Kai Lan, Tree Fu Tom, Rastamouse, The Save-ums!, and Inanimate Insanity Kids. * Bedtime Hour – The final hour of LittleKulitNation broadcasting between 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. The original stranded section of the channel, Bedtime Hour features calm-natured programmes, such as Clangers, 64 Zoo Lane, and ''In the Night Garden... The final programme is always the Bedtime Stories slot and is followed by a final song, "The Time Has Come to Say Goodnight", as transmission closes and promos for shows on the ABS-CBN networks begin to play. Trivia * When Cignal condected test broadcast of LittleKulitNation, it was one of ABS-CBN-owned TV channels that are on Cignal (along with ABS-CBN, S+A, O Shopping and KulitNation). Category:2018 Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels